


genta versus the metaphorical in-laws

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, No Spoilers, anyways genta is insane and gay and takeru has his silly takeru issues but its fine, at various unspecified points in the series, childhood friends to lovers you know the deal with them, genta and takeru are in big crazy love and their friends care them (:, like this is just like the others reflecting sorta on takeru and genta's relationship, mentioned ryuunosuke/chiaki and kotoha/eri simply bc thats what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: There was a difference between accepting Genta as a Shinkenger and accepting Genta as…Takeru’sobject of affection.
Relationships: Shiba Takeru/Umemori Genta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	genta versus the metaphorical in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRI!!!!!
> 
> i love you and being insane about toku with u has simply been epic<3 i am looking forward to actually getting to finish shinkenger with you even if they will hurt me<3

There was a difference between accepting Genta as a Shinkenger and accepting Genta as… Takeru’s  _ object of affection. _

Kotoha found the whole ordeal romantic before there was any confirmation of the nature of their relationship. Reunited childhood best friends turned lovers-- one who dedicated their life to training themself so that they can be something with their true love while the other gave them a blessing and something precious (not as precious as love) as an unspoken call for them to return when the time is right. It sounded like the plot of some cheesy romance novel, and no less Earth shatteringly beautiful.

Plus, she just had a good feeling about Genta right off the bat-- sure, he was a lot in possibly some of the most overwhelming and opposite-of-Takeru ways. But that was good, she swore. Really good. For the team and for Takeru. Having his different and eccentric point of view made for more laughter during strategy meetings along with the creation of plans that could only be born out of someone as insane as him.

And for Takeru… Well it was obvious, wasn’t it?

If there was anyone who could break Takeru out of his shell efficiently, it would be Genta-- it could only be Genta in a way, due to the informality of their relationship that the rest of the Shinkengers didn’t have with their Lord and his pestering determination. If asked, Kotaha and the others would back off, but Genta wouldn’t. Even if he was held back by God’s own hand, he’d always make it to Takeru.

That was another thing that was great about Genta: He made everything seem so grand, even the most unremarkable of things. When Genta leapt into Takeru’s arms after he finally recognized him, it felt like Kotoha’s own world had stopped for a moment. She was hyper aware of how Takeru reacted a bit too fast in wrapping his arms around Genta, the way Genta tucked his head into the crook of Takeru’s neck (lips pressed there gently, something that Kotoha nearly missed), and how Takeru had an expression of bewilderment paired with darkening cheeks before the rest rushed to pull them apart.

It was love, it had to be-- there was nothing else it could be. So Kotoha would clasp her hands over her heart and smile sweetly, an echo of  _ ‘Go for it, Genta, Takeru!’ _ playing in her mind.  
  


...  
  


For Chiaki, it was less about whether Genta deserved Takeru and more the other way around. Chiaki’s relationship with the young lord was still… iffy, on a good day (they were getting there-- both were aware they cared immensely for one another, but they just lacked the words to express it), while his relationship with Genta was wonderful on a bad day.

He liked Genta-- he really did. Although intense, the guy was hilarious and smart, a combination Chiaki felt like he rarely ran into. And it was refreshing to have someone around who wasn’t born into this shitty fate of being a retainer. (For a while Chiaki thought Genta was an idiot for choosing to chase after Takeru like this, even if he was in love. He didn’t think Takeru could love, at least not in a way that Genta deserved, and for once Chiaki didn’t mind being proven wrong)

It didn’t seem fair, at first. Genta always tried so hard for Takeru while it seemed like none of it was returned at all. Genta wasn’t getting any extravagant gestures, or declarations of adoration, or even the smallest amount of confirmation of reciprocity. It pissed him off, genuinely. 

Turns out, Chiaki just wasn’t looking well enough. Holding Takeru up to even a normal person’s idea of affection was a really dumb idea, let alone Genta’s wild way of love. But Takeru did. Love Genta, that is. More than Chiaki honestly wanted to know, really.

It hid in things that seemed miniscule to him, but were huge for the pair. Things like Takeru not flinching away when Genta leaned into him, shy nods from across the room during meals that served as a promise for something no one else knew about, a bit more edge of panic in Takeru’s voice when he yelled out after Genta got knocked to the ground, Takeru dressing Genta’s wounds himself, Takeru making a visit every day to Genta’s stand even when he doesn’t have the time, Takeru--

Takeru undeniably loved Genta, and Chiaki would be lying if he said he wasn't really happy for Genta (for both of them).

At least it could be pretty entertaining sometimes to watch as Takeru fumbled around the whole being-a-boyfriend thing. Chiaki once had the pleasure of eavesdropping from around the corner as Takeru struggled to ask Kotoha’s advice on what flowers he should get Genta (everyone knew Kotoha left flowers nearly every other week for Eri, hoping that once the Gedoshu are defeated she can make a move on her own crush). God, Chiaki had to cover his mouth to keep himself from having a fit over the way their esteemed lord’s voice cracked while asking what flower meant  _ ‘everlasting love’ _ .

They deserved to have that, he thought. They really did.  
  
...  
  


Mako had issues with Genta and Takeru being involved, but they were all tied to a place of over-protectiveness. She knew they were good for each other, and together, but that didn’t stop her mind from wondering and worrying over how Takeru could get hurt.

Obviously, she knew Genta would never hurt Takeru, not on purpose, but that didn’t change the fact that they led dangerous lives, that Genta was reckless, and that Takeru took on too much responsibility and was prone to guilt.

But if anything happened to Genta… She knew Takeru would never let himself live it down. 

It was already hard enough for Takeru to stomach when anything happened to one of his original vassals, especially if he felt it was because of an order he gave, or  accidental carelessness on his part that led to someone else taking a hit for him . This was their duty, even if they didn’t ask for it-- they’d all made their peace with it, and it’s not like any of them actually held it over Takeru. He was the person who asked for it least of all.

Mako knew he felt personally responsible for Genta-- Felt guilty over the single selfish choice he made as a child that led Genta back to him like this. Somehow she’d managed to get Takeru to talk to her about it. She hadn’t expected him to respond when she approached him one night, especially after everyone had cornered him that first time.

Something had been off with Takeru ever since Genta began to stay with them. He’d excuse himself earlier than usual and claim he wished to train extra, but after the first few occurrences, she got curious and slipped out of her room later to check on him. She found Takeru with his eyes closed while lying in the grass, taking deep unsteady breaths in a way that almost seemed painful. It seemed like he hadn’t even noticed her presence, something unheard of (he often was very paranoid, as expected of someone in his role).

He looked small-- scared even.  It made her heart squeeze painfully, like she was Isaac watching a blue ranger go through emotional turmoil.

So, she took a seat next to him and reached over to gently sweep some of Takeru’s hair out of his face. He tensed, but quickly seemed to recognize that it was Mako and relaxed back into the ground.

_ “Is this about Genta, still?” _ She had asked. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

Takeru only responded with a sigh for a long moment. His face twisted into a frown before he cleared his throat harshly.

_ “He’s in love with me.” _

Mako hummed in response; anyone who knew Genta for longer than five minutes was aware of that fact.

_ “And you’re in love with him, aren’t you?” _

For a moment, Mako swore Takeru had stopped breathing.

_ “It does not matter.” _ He decided on saying.

_ “Of course it does.” _ She started, stifling a laugh as she watched Takeru crack his eyes open to toss a glare her way. 

Takeru wasn’t able to bring himself to say it, not outright at least, but he did force himself to sit up before he vaguely implied that  _ yes, of course he felt the same _ .

The way his hands shook that night stayed in her mind until morning, gave her an itch to do something about whatever Takeru and Genta thought they had with each other to save their lord some grief. But any attempt would have been futile, since neither man would allow it.

It would be fine, Mako reminded herself. Takeru’s biggest problem wasn’t learning how to take care of those he loved in a healthy way-- it was learning how to allow them to take care of him as well. And if there was anyone who’d be able to help him figure that out, it would be Genta.

No one had the ability to ground Takeru like Genta could.

The pill was easier to swallow after Mako watched Genta sedate their lord with a sweet laugh as he draped his jacket around Takeru’s shoulders.   
  


...  
  


It’s not like Jii had anything against Genta. Yes, he was a trouble maker as a child and often distracted Takeru from his duties, but he was just a child and Jii did regret not being able to allow Takeru the joy of goofing off with a friend as he grew up.

He regretted it a lot, honestly. 

But now Genta was back-- persistent as ever and accepted as a Shinkenger. He was still committed to pestering the young lord even when it wasn’t appropriate, as if making up for all those lost years after he left with the Ika Disk tucked safely in his pocket.

Jii wouldn’t say that he felt like something was missing from the Shinkengers before Genta’s arrival, but the first time he saw Genta take his place in the roll call, announcing himself as  _ ‘The same, Gold! Umemori Genta!’ _ with unparalleled conviction, he felt like a final piece slid into place. (He even took to saying  _ ‘going forth’ _ with more pride than Ryuunosuke)

Of course, Jii still felt like Genta had a long way to go, as he lacked restraint of any kind, which could cause anything from a minor inconvenience to a dangerous situation. Well, nothing dangerous had happened yet, but Jii couldn’t help but worry over the possibility. 

He cared about them all, including Genta.

But not enough to let Genta steal away more of Takeru’s time than was allowed. It was already hard enough to look away for 30 minutes each day to give the pair some time to themselves, and sometimes they couldn’t even manage that. But Genta was always keen on pushing the limit, and this time, as if he knew Jii was approaching them, he pounced on Takeru.

A cup of tea spilled across the floor as Takeru toppled over, leaving Jii to wave off the Kuroko desperate to clean up. He was sure that there would be at least a bit more of a mess made, so there wasn’t much of a point in tidying up just yet.

Jii does have to hold himself back from sprinting into the room when Takeru screeches. It feels a bit invasive, to watch his grandson and his boyfriend share a private moment, but it was rare that Jii ever saw Takeru act like this.

Takeru was grinning, head tossed back as he howled with laughter while Genta dug his fingers into his side, blowing loud raspberries into the side of his neck and cheeks relentlessly as the young lord failed to shove him away (not that he was trying all too hard).

While it was easy to view Genta’s existence as a curse, it was often more of a blessing. 

...So for today, Jii figured it would be alright for Takeru’s duties as head of the Shiba clan to be pushed off for a little while longer. For the sake of love, something that Takeru deserved more than he would allow himself.

Jii trusted Genta to do right by his grandson in that department.

When he turned away from the scene, the Kuroko seemed to understand it was a cue for them to disperse for a while longer. (Luckily for all parties, the pair of samurai were truly alone when Takeru managed to pull Genta into a kiss, finally ending the torturous attack.)  
  


...  
  


Ryuunosuke was being homophobic, apperently. 

Or at least that’s what Chiaki was hellbent on saying. 

(Which was simply an outrageous claim, as Ryuunosuke was indeed a homosexual himself, undoubtedly.)   
  
(And if anyone was familiar with that fact, it would be Chiaki, seeing as they were currently romantically entangled with one another after a month of excruciating courting that was mostly made up of homoerotic bantering and--  _ Ugh. _ That hardly mattered right now, Ryuunosuke supposed. He’d have to figure out why his boyfriend was entertained by the notion that he had a distaste for other gay people another time).

He just didn’t trust Genta with his lord-- it was nothing personal. Sure, he and Genta often butted heads from both being a little too much all the time, but he liked to think they were on good terms and worked well together when it mattered. But trusting someone in a battle for the good of the world was not equal to trusting someone with one’s favorite person’s heart.

Not that he thought Genta would ever take something so prized for granted ( _ absolutely not _ ), but Ryuunosuke was positive that he would easily be blinded by his own emotions and not be able to make decisions that were for the best overall-- ones that were entirely too selfish to indulge in, especially when again, the world was at risk. 

When Ryuunosuke realized that everyone in the household had given up on keeping Genta away from Takeru, he took it upon himself to do all the dirty work. Today’s battle hadn’t been a particularly hard one, but it was obvious that the past week had started to wear Takeru thin. As a lover himself, seeing his partner so weary would spark him into overdrive with a need to take care of said partner, but Genta’s methods surely had to come with more negative than positive, given that every single thing he did was done thoughtlessly over the top (in Ryuunosuke’s _ humble _ opinion).

So he sat, waiting in the hall that led to Takeru’s quarters until Genta came tiptoeing down it like he had expected.

Ryuunosuke’s presence seemed to give Genta a small fright, but he quickly eased into a smile. He went to move past, but Ryuunosuke effectively blocked him from doing so.

“Our lord is bone-tired,” He started, and Genta made a face like he wasn’t sure why Ryuunosuke was saying such. “Your presence is an unneeded pitfall and will only cause his state to worsen.”

And then Genta had the audacity to laugh.

“During times of stress, distraction leads to false security,” He continue, fumbling. “For you to take advantage of this exhaustion to further your personal relationship with our lord is unforgivable, and puts all of us-- the Shinkengers and the world-- at risk.”

Ryuunosuke had honestly expected Genta to get angry with him, to go into that comically outlandish rage Ryuunosuke often provoked from him. But Genta continued to smile lazily, then placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Y’know, you’re a pretty good friend to him.” Genta responded, and Ryuunosuke was ashamed of the swell of pride in his chest.

He started beaming, thinking he’d won, as Genta’s hand dropped back to his side, and was moving to turn right around and make the sad walk back to his own room, but Ryuunosuke was, unsurprisingly, wrong. Genta managed to quickly slip past Ryuunosuke into Takeru’s room before his brain caught up enough to stop him.

_ Curses-- _ it’s not like Ryuunosuke would  _ ever _ enter his lord’s room without being invited (he would probably protest it even then). Better luck next time, he supposed.

...But there would probably be no next time, not when in the morning their lord emerged looking more rested than Ryuunosuke had ever seen.

Takeru looked so unbelievably refreshed that it only took seconds for it to be called out.

“Someone slept well, I assume?” Mako said, and Takeru’s face went red instantly.

Genta nodded rapidly in response. “Take-chan slept just like a little, little baby! All bundled up in my arms as I rocked him to a sweet dream world-- musta keep him company there, too, because I could hear him calling out to me  _ all _ night. Isn’t that just  _ so _ cute? Right--  _ right? _ ”   
  
“Genta…” Takeru looked as if he was going to explode.

“ _ Very _ cute,” Kotoha remarked, giggling behind her hand.

“Did he suck on his thumb too? Like the big baby he is?” If looks could kill, Chiaki would be six feet under now.

Genta opens his mouth to respond, but Takeru’s fast enough to slap his hand over Genta’s mouth. But it only stayed there for a moment, because Takeru was making a strangled noise as he pulled his hand away because  _ Genta just licked his hand  _ (Not that Ryuunosuke doubted their lord’s ability to wash his own hands) _ \-- _

And the whole room was in chaos, something that was starting to be the norm. Even Jii had a hard time keeping himself from laughing over Takeru’s outrage, as it seemed everyone was teaming up to tease him. Takeru couldn’t be too mad, though, not with the way he was smiling (Ryuunosuke was even smiling himself, not that he noticed).

Somehow, even with all the commotion, Ryuunosuke caught Genta’s eye and gave him a nod. Genta grinned even more wildly before tossing his arm around Takeru’s shoulder to pull him close for a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Them being soulmates might be one of their greatest assets, Ryuunosuke concluded. And the realization left him ecstatic.  
  


...   
  


What doesn’t leave anyone ecstatic is the fact that Takeru and Genta are  _ husbands _ , and no one even knew.

Not even Takeru, for a long while. 

It’s not like Genta ever asked Takeru to marry him. One day he just started referring to Takeru as his husband and everyone had just thought it was Genta being well,  _ Genta _ .

But it turned out that they were indeed husbands, and that Genta had just forgotten to inform anyone of this fact. He figured it was romantic, to fill out the marriage license himself-- after all, he knew he and Takeru were going to stay together forever (and also what Takeru’s signature looked like). 

It made perfect sense. To him, at least. 

The only reason anyone found out was due to a day where Takeru covered the sushi stand for a few moments while Genta ran off to get them both drinks. A regular tried to make small talk, but Takeru was so awkward that the conversation ended up on Genta no matter where the consumer had tried to steer it.

“He’s a pretty weird guy, huh?” The regular said, and Takeru didn’t even try to hide his frown.

“Refrain from referring to my husband in such a way,” he snapped back, and really it was much less rude than what anyone expected from Takeru when he started to get bitchy.

There was the sound of drinks hitting the ground, followed by Takeru himself hitting the ground as Genta tackled him.

“Take-chan!” He wailed, causing Takeru to flinch as Genta quite literally screamed in his ear. “You, you called me your husband! I thought maybe you didn’t wanna be married anymore cuz you never, never brought it up, but I was wrong!”

Takeru blinked a few times, trying and failing to shove Genta off of him.

“Married… anymore…?” He said slowly, as if he’d just learned both words that moment. “Genta, since when?”

Genta held onto Takeru a bit tighter, mumbling something or another about how _ ‘my baby is so perfectly stupid, he can’t even keep track of this’ _ .

“It’ll be four months next week!” He said with a tone of endearment, as if Takeru was silly for even asking.

When they returned home, Takeru asked over dinner if this was a fact anyone else had been aware of. It became immediately apparent that the answer was  _ absolutely fucking not. _

(Takeru was going to have to go out and get rings. Suddenly, all that practice going out to the store on his own seemed worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN HENRI!!!!
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed :3 and if somehow you arent henri and ur reading this u can find me on twitter/tumblr @ dumbassology!
> 
> also big thank u to our friend tj for beta-ing this so i didn't sound like a fucking incomprehensible idiot and for giving me this very funny suggestion<3  
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
> 


End file.
